


“Do you wanna come with me?”

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Penelope tries time bring the couple together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Penelope, Derek, JJ, and Emily make a plan to bring Y/N and Spencer together.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	“Do you wanna come with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Going to start off by saying thanks for the response on first one! I was kinda nervous about posting it, but you guys liked it so I’m writing this one! My friend gave me the idea to write this one, we were watching doing a Netflix watch party and she gave me this idea.

Everyone knows that Spencer and Y/N are into each other, it was obvious, well to anyone who wasn’t them. It wasn’t just the things they had in common, like their love of sci-fi, but they could spend hours talking about anything. People, mainly Penelope, were beginning to bet on when the two would finally get together. At first they predicted it would happen in a couple weeks, which then turned into months, and now two years. 

It all came to a head when one day Penelope invited Derek, JJ, and Emily to her apartment with a PowerPoint presentation at the ready. 

“Garcia, what is going on?” JJ asked. She was looking at the first slide, a photos of Y/N and Spencer were surrounded by a heart, with the words ‘Operation Nerd Love’ at the bottom.

“Jayge, that is an excellent question!” Penelope shouted. “As you all know, Boy Genius and the very astute Y/N have shown some clear interest in one another.”

Penelope changed the slide, now displaying the word ‘PROBLEM’ in big, bold letters.

“They are both equally shy and way too awkward to ask each other out.”

“Okay, how exactly are we supposed to help with that?” Morgan asked.

“Well my Chocolate Adonis, I have a solution.” Penelope switches to a new slide with the Comic Con logo. “I have two passes to Comic Con, I asked Spencer to go with me a few weeks ago, and he accepted. The next phase of my plan is to cancel on him, that way he will have to ask Y/N to go.”

“And where exactly do we come in?” Emily asked. 

“Your job is to convince the sweet, shy Dr. Reid to ask Y/N to go with him.” Penelope switches the a new slide, now with a photon of Spencer proposing to Y/N. “And hopefully in a few years, this will happen.”

The others thought it was a weird at first, but their desire to finally see the two happy together won. Granted, they still thought it was a little weird, and who wouldn’t?

——

The trio decided to put their plan into action the very next day, Monday.

“Hey, Boy Wonder!” Penelope said as she walked over to Spencer, who currently sat at his desk.

“Hey, Garcia, what’s up?” 

“I have some rather unfortunate news.” 

“D-Did something happen? Are you okay?” He stood up.

“No, nothing happened. I just can’t go to Comic Con with you this weekend.” 

“Oh, I was really looking forward to going with you.” He had a look of disappointment on his face. 

“You can still go, just not with me.” She handed him her pass. “Try asking someone else.”

“Okay.” He sat back down.

Penelope walked away with a smirk on her face. Phase one was now complete.

———

It was now time for the other three to execute their part of the plan. 

“Hey, Spence?” JJ asked from her desk. She caught Spencer staring at the passes, she decided that this would be her moment of opportunity. “Spence?”

“Hmm? What?” Spencer asked, sounding caught off guard.

“You’ve been staring at those Comic Con passes for the past,” She checked her phone. “five minutes. You wanna tell me why?”

“Oh, uhh, Garcia and I were going to go this weekend but she cancelled.” He explained.

“And now you have no one to go with?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you ask Y/N? I’m sure they would love to go.”

“I don’t know, maybe.” 

The seeds have now been sowed, now time for some watering with a bit of sunshine.

————

Unfortunately, Derek and Emily didn’t have time help with the plan, a case came along. The unsub was killing people and dressing them up in clown costumes, yikes. It took them two days to solve the case, which was fairly normal, but they had paperwork when they came back. 

The two stood next to Spencer in the elevator, they were the last to leave the office tonight.

“So Reid, do you have any weekend plans?” Derek asked.

“Uhh, I’m going to Comic Con.” Spencer answered.

“Wasn’t Garcia supposed to go with you?” Emily asked.

“She was, but she had to cancel on me for some reason.” 

“Why don’t you ask Y/N?” Derek asked. “They obviously like you, Pretty Boy.”

“I don’t know, just nervous I guess.” He shrugged. “Just walk up and ask them, it’s not that hard man.” Derek put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder.

“Well for you it isn’t.” 

“Morgan, let me handle this.” Emily said. “Reid, it’s okay to be nervous.”

“Thank you.” He interjected.

“But, I wasn’t done though. You should at least give it a try. Please?”

“Fine.” 

—————

Spencer had just arrived at the office on Friday morning. He got there early and waited, spending most of his time nervously tapping his foot in the floor. When he saw Y/N walking in he decided that this was his moment of opportunity.

“H-Hey.” Spencer said.

“Hi.” Y/N said as they sat down. 

“So...” 

“So...what?” 

“So I have an extra pass to Comic Con. Do you wanna come with me? Assuming you don’t have any other plans, of course.”

“Sure, I’d love to.” 

“Great! Umm, I will pick you up tomorrow!” Phew! He managed not to sound like a complete idiot. “Don’t forget to dress up.”

“Of course not!”

——————

Penelope was waiting by the elevator on Monday, hoping to see Y/N and Spencer walk out together. And she did, after five minutes of waiting the couple stepped out holding hands.

She took out her phone and secretly took a photo of the two, then she sent it to the others. 

“Operation Nerd Love is a success!” She texted while smiling at herself.


End file.
